Mr Umbrella
by ssnowish
Summary: Ini kisah ketika si polos Luhan mulai jatuh cinta. Di stasiun kereta. HUNHAN . Oneshot


**ONESHOT**

**Title : Mr. Umbrella**

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Pairing : HunHan (Sehun/Luhan)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fluff, Romance**

**Warning : BOYxBOY**

* * *

_'Lembut'_

Luhan bergumam dalam hati saat lengannya bersenggolan dengan lengan namja yang sekarang ada di sebelahnya. Dengan hati-hati ia memandang wajah namja itu.

"Sehun-ah! Ayo cepat kereta sudah hampir berangkat!", namja di samping Luhan tadi langsung bergegas memasukkan buku yang sedari tadi di baca olehnya ke dalam tas ransel abu-abu, dan mengeraskan volume mp3 headset yang terpasang di telinga-nya. "Ya hyung", jawabnya dengan sedikit malas.

Luhan memandang tertegun pada namja yang baru saja pergi menaiki kereta pagi pukul 7 waktu itu._ 'Jadi namanya Sehun?'_, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa mereka berbeda sekolah, karena seragam mereka pun berbeda.

Ini sudah hari ke-empat sejak Luhan selalu memperhatikan namja yang selalu dia temui di stasiun kereta. Kulit seputih salju, rambut coklat terang, bibir pink, hidung mancung-nya…. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, '_Ah, ada apa ini kenapa aku jadi terus memikirkannya'_, ucapnya dalam hati sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

Luhan menghela nafas, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasang _earphone_ dan menyalakan musik keras-keras. Beranjak pergi karena kereta menuju sekolah-nya sudah datang.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Keesokan harinya,

Tidak secerah biasanya, sore hari ini mendung dan hujan deras.

Luhan turun dari kereta sepulang sekolah ,ia sudah siap sedia payung yang dengan sigap dikembangkannya saat ia menapakkan kaki di stasiun.

Bola mata coklat-nya menangkap sesosok namja yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatiannya. _'Ah, namja itu'_

Ia memperhatikan namja itu sedang berteduh dan memasukkan kedua tangan di saku jaketnya _–menghangatkan diri-_

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Sehun…"

Luhan segera mencubit pipinya sendiri mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir mungil-nya dengan mudah _-yang dia syukuri-_ tidak terlalu keras.

"Ah maaf!", Luhan segera membungkuk dan meminta maaf ketika ia tidak sengaja _–karena terlalu asyik melamun-_ menabrak pasangan yang sedang berjalan. Pasangan itu tersenyum dan berkata "_tidak apa-apa"_.

Luhan memasang senyum minta-maaf terbaiknya, dan lagi-lagi melamun mengamati pasangan itu. Berjalan berdua, dibawah hujan, satu payung.

Wajahnya sontak memerah membayangkan ia sendiri melakukannya dengan Sehun.

_'Ah Kau bodoh Luhan mana mungkin hal itu terjadi!'_, teriak Luhan dalam hati. Tetapi di hati yang terdalam ia sedang menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk mencoba hal itu. Kenapa tidak?

Langkah kecil Luhan mulai mendekati Sehun yang masih berteduh.

_Dag Dig Dug_. Suara jantung Luhan sangat keras dan cepat. Luhan tidak berhenti menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

_Dag Dig Dug_. Ia semakin dekat.

Dekat.

Dekat.

Yap. Sampai.

"Ng…anu.."

Sehun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Luhan berdiri didepannya dengan payung yang agak direndahkan sehingga menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Ya?", Sehun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ng…."

Sehun menunggu dengan sabar.

"Ng.."

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, "Maaf, tapi jika tidak ada urusan bisakah kau minggir sebentar karna kau menutupi pandanganku"

Luhan sedikit terhenyak mendengar jawaban langsung dari Sehun itu.

"Ah…i-ini jika kau butuh pakailah payung-ku ini!", Luhan dengan paksa menyerahkan payung itu ke Sehun. Tidak berani menatap mata Sehun dan hanya menunduk lalu berlari pergi.

"H-hei! Tunggu !", Sehun dari kejauhan memanggil. Tetapi Luhan sudah terlanjur malu. Ia berlari di tengah hujan, ia bahkan lupa memakai jaketnya.

_'Ah sial, bodoh bodoh bodoh! Jadi basah begini kan'_, Luhan lagi-lagi mengumpat dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri yang bodoh kenapa harus gugup begitu, membuat semua rencananya gagal. Bukannya _berjalan mesra di bawah satu payung_, tapi ini namanya _berjalan dengan miris tanpa payung di bawah hujan deras_! _Great,_Luhan_,great!_

_0o0o0o0o0_

Tiga hari kemudian, di Sekolah Luhan.

"Hi Lu ! Sudah sembuh dari flu ?"

Luhan tersenyum melihat sahabat-nya, Xiumin, menyapanya ketika di dalam kelas.

Luhan mengangguk, walaupun hidungnya masih sedikit memerah karena pagi ini masih sering bersin.

"Sepertinya kau masih belum sembuh betul", Xiumin mengacak rambut Luhan.

"Besok juga sembuh", Luhan dengan malas meletakkan dagunya di meja, mencoba untuk tidur, karena ia sedikit lelah.

Xiumin hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu berlalu keluar kelas. Luhan dapat mendengar langkah kaki Xiumin yang terhenti di pintu, dan suaranya yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang, lalu suara pintu terbuka lagi.

"Hey Lu"

"Hmm?", jawab Luhan agak malas, masih dengan posisinya di bangku sekarang. Ia dapat mendengar Xiumin tertawa kecil.

"Ada yang mencarimu"

Mata luhan yang tadinya sempat ingin terpejam kini terbuka lagi. Ia mau tidak mau harus mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. "Sia-"

Tidak ada yang pernah membuat Luhan terkejut dan mematung begitu hebatnya selain orang yang datang mencarinya kali ini. Orang itu tersenyum simpul, di tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah payung.

Luhan segera beranjak dari bangkunya dan berlari keluar. Wajahnya belum siap untuk bertemu dia. Tidak dengan namja bernama SEHUN.

"Tunggu!", terdengar Sehun mengejar Luhan. Pipi Luhan makin memerah,_ 'Untuk apa dia sampai datang kesini? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu sekolahku? Kelasku? Xiumin?'_

Luhan merasakan pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram oleh sesuatu yang hangat. Luhan berhenti , masih membelakangi Sehun.

"Berhenti menghindariku"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu"

"Berlari melewati orang yang sengaja mencarimu itu namanya menghindar"

"….."

Sehun menarik kedua bahu Luhan untuk berbalik, Luhan masih menunduk. "Dengar,Luhan"

"Tunggu,kau tahu namaku?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Aku sampai tahu dimana kelasmu tentu saja aku tahu namamu, _Princess_ Lulu"

"_Wha-_", Luhan mengumpat dalam hati, _'Sialan kau Baozi pasti kau yang menyebarkan hal ini'_

"Ini, aku kembalikan payungmu", Sehun mengulurkan payung biru milik Luhan. Wajah Luhan makin memerah, jika mengingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu itu rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Terimakasih banyak. Kau sempat membuatku kaget waktu itu, karena kau sendiri jadi kehujanan"

Luhan masih bingung akan berkata apa, "Ng..ah…ti-tidak masalah, itu..kebiasaanku"

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kebiasaan memberikan payung pada orang asing padahal dirinya sendiri kebasahan?"

Luhan memukul lengan Sehun pelan, membuat Sehun tertawa kecil. Sebuah melodi baru bagi Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan jari-nya, membuat mereka saling bertatapan langsung. Luhan tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah-nya yang yang memerah merona sekarang.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, _princess_", dengan itu Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, lembut.

"AAAAA LUHAN _MY BABY_ akhirnya sudah dewasaaaa!", Xiumin berteriak dari koridor. Disambut dengan isak tangis dramatis orang-orang yang melewatinya.

Luhan masih menatap Sehun tidak percaya. _'Dia baru saja melakukan apa padaku? Apa?'_

"Hei, kebiasaanmu, selalu melamun", Sehun mengibaskan tangannya didepan Luhan.

Dan saat Luhan tersadar ,dengan cepat Sehun mengecupkan bibirnya sekali lagi, cukup dalam.

Kali ini membuat Luhan pingsan.

'_Oh dear umbrella, I love you'_

_**FIN !**_

* * *

_Gyahaha entah apa yang membuat Stella tiba-tiba bikin oneshot ini. Ini beneran mendadak loh, nungguin sahur karena insomnia, eh kepikiran bikin fic ini._

_Cukup aneh? :S_

_Tapi saya cinta fic ber genre FLUFFY selamanya XD *kyaaa*_

_**REVIEW?**_


End file.
